The present invention relates to a socket for a socket wrench, and more particularly to such a socket which has a magnetic bush axially slidably mounted inside one end thereof and stopped between a sloping step and radial locating pins for attracting the workpiece to be turned.
A variety of socket wrenches have been developed for use with different sockets for turning different bolts and nuts. FIG. 1 shows a socket for use with a socket wrench for turning a particular bolt. This structure of socket has a magnetic bush fixedly mounted inside one end thereof by a clamp for securing the workpiece by magnetic attraction. However, this structure of socket is still not satisfactory in function. Because the magnetic bush is fixedly mounted inside the socket, it can not positively secure the workpiece in place if the workpiece is not deeply inserted into the socket. When the workpiece is removed from the machine, much effort must be employed to the socket when shaking the workpiece away from the socket.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a socket for socket wrench which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the magnetic bush is slidably mounted inside the socket and stopped between a sloping step and radial locating pins. When the workpiece is inserted into the socket, the magnetic bush is moved inwards with the workpiece, and the workpiece is positively attracted by the magnetic bush. When the workpiece is removed from the machine, the socket is turned downwards, and the magnetic bush falls with the workpiece, and therefore the workpiece can be easily shaken away from the socket and the magnetic bush with less effort.